Please dont leave me
by emo-rocker101
Summary: Harry told Louis he didnt love him, to keep his girlfriend Tess. Now Louis is in a coma, who could have done this? What does Tess have to do with this? Well one thing is for sure. Tess isnt giving Harry up without a fight. Larry Stylinson


**Hey this is a story for all of my larry lovers out there! **

**Louis POV **

I did it. I ruined our friend ship forever. "Lou? What the hell happened last night? Why are we naked in bed and why does my ass hurt?" I just look at him, not wanting to say it. It takes a few minutes for him to get it and his eyes widen in realization. "D-d-did we-e?" He doesnt need to say it. I nod my head slowly flashes from last night come back to me. He looks conflicted. "You said i love you. I remember that and i said it back." "I know." I whisper back.

"Lou we both have girlfriends...we shouldnt have done this. This is wrong." I turn away from him, not wanting to let him see me cry. As the tears roll down my eyes i think about how much you will hate me for wanting last night to happen again. I cant really blame the alcohol either, i wasnt that drunk. "Lou are you crying?" He grabs my chin and makes me turn towards him. I shamefully look back at him, tears still leaking out of my face.

I look into his eyes and see regret, sadness, pain, and something else i cant identify. Its probably hate. "Im sorry." I whisper. I smack his hand away and jump out of the bed. I throw on the nearest clothes while Harry is just looking at me with shock. It wasnt until i had my keys in hand when he sprang out of bed. "Wait Lou, what are you doing? I thought this was settled we pretend nothing happened last night." I dont know what happened but i suddenly had the courage to tell him whats been on my mind since i woke up this morning. Even if i wasnt facing him directly i still say it.

"What if i dont want to? What if i actually want to remember everything because i know it was a once in a life time opportunity, and i gladly took it. Thats right, and you were more than eager to let me have my way. I..I love you" I look up at him and see him staring at me with no emotion. Then he said the words that shattered me. "Thats not what i want, I dont love you back." I walk out of the room. I dont want to be in this flat another minute. I get in my car and speed away. The tears spilling again. Im sorry Harry..i really am.

The worst part is that I wasn't gay when I first auditioned for the x factor, sure I showed signs like always complimenting my guy friends when they looked good or when I acted more feminine that the girls I know, but I didn't turn until I saw him.

We were introduced to become a new band One Direction when I saw Harry for the first time. The others were attractive sure but they were nothing compared to Harry. His curls are just so perfect and have so much volume. His eyes so green and beautiful its hard not to get lost in them. His smile is contagious, its hard not smile when he does. Everything is just so perfect about him and I fell for him.

Now he must hate me after what happened last night.

_Flashback:_

_We were at a party celebrating the bands success on the new album. Of course there was booze and very drunk people but that was besides the point. I was on my fifth shot loving the feeling of scotch burn down my throat. I look over at Eleanor and couldnt help but gag. She has been trying to get me to put out for her but i just couldnt. I couldnt even kiss her without being disqusted._

_Dont get me wrong. There is nothing physically wrong with her or even mentally, but she wasnt Harry. I look at her and cant help but think about what would happen if i told her that i lost interest in her the moment i met Harry. 'That should go over great. Hey Eleanor were over because i fell for Harry Styles my best friend who is completely one hundred percent straight, yeah maybe not'. _

_She looks at me and sends me a flirty smile. She excuses herself from her friends and comes over to where i am. "Louis im bored can we go over to your place or something"? By the look in her eye i knew what she wanted to do. "Um i think Harry just called me". i walked away not feeling comepletely bad of what i just did._

_I look over people and walk around the whole club looking for him when i find him grinding up to this whore. My blood boils at the sight. Who is this bitch and why is her ass all over my Harry!_

_I dont know if its all the alcohol i drank or jealousy but i marched over to them and yanked the bitch from her extentions to the floor. She looked up surprised but she was to drunk to even know what was going on. I bent down to her level and yelled,"Hes mine! If you ever do that again your ugly ass extentions arent the only thing getting hurt next time"! _

_I dont know what came over me but before she could reply i turned and kissed Harry with such passion it should be illegal. I start to pull back but am shocked when i fell him pull me closer and kiss me back. I pull away and I look at Harry and see lust in his perfect green eyes, it makes me shiver. I couldnt help it i just had to take advantage of it. I look down to see the whore staring at us in shock. 'Huh i guess shes not so drunk after all'. "What are you still doing here? Leave". _

_She tried to get up fast but ended up landing on her ass. I laughed at her and felt happier when Harry did to. She finally got up and fled. Wait, was her phone on? Shes probably calling another one of her friends. I left that at that. I never knew that it was the worst mistake i could have ever done._

_We got into the car and was speeding down the streets most probably going way past the speed limit but who care. I have a horny Harry and i need him!_

_I park out side out flat and get out not even caring that i didnt take the keys with me. It was Harrys car let him deal with it. I put the key in the lock and turned it. I looked behind me and found Harry close behind. 'Guess hes as eagar as i am'._

_I practically ran inside and took off my shirt, suspenders, and jeans. I look at Harry and see hes doing the same thing. I smirk as i walk towards him. He looks at me with these hungry eyes, god im going to have a good night._

_I kneel down and rip his boxer briefs off of him, leaving him in all his naked glory. This isnt the first time ive seen him naked but it is the first time i could do something. I look at his eight inches fully erect and take him in my mouth. "God Louis...dont stop"! I take more of him in my mouth and suck him for all its worth._

_He doesnt last as long as i would of hoped i was having fun. I grab him and throw him on his bed. I crawl after him and turn him around. "Louis wha- AGH"! I lick his pucker and start to trust it in him. God the sounds he was making would put a porn star to shame._

_I pulled my tounge out of him and he whimmpered at the lost. "Dont worry we havent even gotten to the best part". I spit on my hand and hiss as i grab myself. i spread the spit and put myself at his entrance. "If it hurts just tell me and ill stop". He nods._

_I push into him slowly and groan at how tight he is. I feel him tense,"relax or it will hurt even worse". I push into even more ad dont stop untill im fully in him. I wait for a minute untill he starts moving giving me the ok. I pull all the way out and trust forward. "Agh! Louis hit there again"! _

_I angle myself so i can hit it perfectly. and by the moans Harrys giving im doing just that. Trust after trust each harder than the last. I grab at his hips so i can be deeper in him. All you could hear was mine and Harrys moans while skin smacked against skin._

_I felt him tighted around me. "Lou..i ca- i cant last..much...longer". he said between moans. 'Me...either". i grunted as i came inside of him filling him up with my cum. He screams "Louis"! and he came all over his sheets. We rode out our orgasms together and fell on the bed exhausted._

_"Goodnight Boo-Bear". "Goodnight Hazza"._

I cry even more at the memory. Why did i do what i did? I could have avoided this all and kept on with my crush, but no you just had to go and sleep with him didnt you Louis. Now he hates me and im heartbroken. Now that i think about it, the girl that i tore off of Harry was his girlfriend. Im really hoping she doesnt remember me doing that, or of me and Harry kissing. Im crying so hard i dont even see the headlights till its to late.

**Yay! I got chapter one done! If you want to see any other couples tell me because i have no idea who to put with who. Review please =)**


End file.
